Chaos in the Timeline
by RandomAbadon
Summary: We, Kat and Anette, are here to mess up the Starwars timeline and hilarity will ensure! Character bashing and random happenings are common. A collaberative story between Zany and Siri Aka Zany-Siri.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of The force sensitive twins**

**Kat and Anette**

**Story 1 the beginning**

**Author's note**

**This chapter is Zany's idea! I made it up last night thinking of how these two started off in the Jedi order With help from Siri of course as always she does all of Kat's lines and I do Anette's, oh and if that name sounds familiar you might have played Rune Factory Frontier and I couldn't think of another name so :^P. all the chapters are in no order whatsoever and most are stand alone. Siri is the one who came up with the whole idea for this story and is pretty dang proud of it!**

Two young children were standing before a Jedi master. One was staring off at the wall not paying attention to anything; the other was franticly glancing around the room, nothing seeming to hold her attention. The Jedi master glanced at a clipboard

"Um…So you're Kathleen" she said gesturing to the frantic youngling "and you're Anette?" she said to the other youngling, the hyper youngling glared at the Jedi master

"Noooo! I'm Kat!" The Jedi mater seemed unsure of the two but nodded,

"Okay then…Kat" She turned to Anette "Do you, um want to be called something different?" she asked, Anette blinked and looked at her for a moment

"Not really, I guess, I don't care" Anette replied

"Bantha poodo!" Kat sneered.

Anette shrugged and watched other Jedi walk by, and then Master Yoda walked in to see the two younglings.

Kat stood up straight and was eye level with Yoda she narrowed her eyes in challenging way

"Who are you?" she asked boldly.

Yoda sighed sensing that these two would be more trouble then they were worth-probably.

"The new younglings they are?"

The Jedi master nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Master Yoda"

Yoda nodded understanding the Jedi master's opinion of the new younglings.

Kat repeated her statement "Well who are you? Some short little ancient green thing?"

Yoda cleared his throat "Yoda I am, the Jedi Temple this is, your new home. Any more annoying questions you have? Yoda said with a great degree of annoyance in his voice not thought possible by any of the other Jedi who knew him in the Temple. Kat later realized that Yoda was not normally that annoyed. A young Jedi padawan roughly fifthteen walked by, Kat, he smiled at the two younglings, Kat glared.

"Hello young ones" He smiled again.

"Shutup!" Kat yelled. The padawan looked startled a Jedi master came up behind him

"Come on Obi-wan"

"Umm.." the padawan said as he was dragged away.

"I bet I could bet you in a.." Kat paused "A-a duel!" Obi-wan who was down the hall rolled his eyes. A girl padawan with blond hair came up behind Obi-wan silently.

"Gotcha!" she yelled pouncing on him. Obi-wan jumped startled.

"Siri!" He cried.

"Hiya!" Siri said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Oh a new youngling challenged me to a duel." Obi-wan said as if it was normal.

"Really? Did you actually win for once?" Obi-wan batted playfully at her and they laughed obivious to Qui-gon watching the whole thing.

"Siri you know that Obi-wan has training, now run along."

"Okay" she grumbled "See ya later Obi-wan!"

(back to Kat and Anette)

Kat and Anette saw the whole thing because they had wandered out into the hall Siri turned and saw the two younglings one of whom she had assumed challenged Obi-wan. Kat looked at Siri

"Are you two in love?" she asked bluntly. Siri went pale and looked shocked.

"N-n-no it's forbidden by the Jedi order." She laughed nervously.

"So." Kat said. "I don't care about rules, so can't you break them or something?" Siri went red.

"NO!" she screeched a little too loudly a lone Jedi in hall stared then hurried away. "Um so what's you name?" Siri asked turning to Anette hopeing the first youngling would shut up about the topic.

"Anette" she said. Siri smiled a little at least one of the younglings was sane-at least it seemed that way.

"I'm Kat!" Kat butted in. "I can't wait to learn how to use a lightsaber!" Kat got an evil look in her eyes "Can I borrow yours so I can beat that Obi-wan person!?" She asked.

"Umm..No..?? You should get one soon-ish and you might want some tips on how to beat him." Kat lit up.

"Please-Please-Please!" Kat begged.

"Okay, well mostly he has bad downward blocks so try to look for an opening there" Kat decided she liked Siri. Siri turned and walked away. "Oh and you didn't hear it from me" she laughed as she ran down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat took a deep breath to steady herself. She had been practicing almost non-stop since she had challenged Obi wan. She'd watched as he and Master Qui-gon Jinn, and even when he fought Siri. Siri was always giving Kat suggestions on how to beat Obi wan and how to improve her form. Of course Obi wan had been working on his downward blocks so he was sure to be a worthy opponent. She gripped her training lightsaber and rolled her shoulders. On the outside she acted all cocky and crap but really she was scared to death. She went into the arena to wait for lazy-late-about-to-be-beat-by-a-padawan Kenobi. When he arrived he had a cool air of indifference.

"Kat, what have you gotten yourself into!" Annette frantically whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine!" Kat shooed her away.

"I'm against this...not that it helps" Annette whispered back.

Kenobi activated his training lightsaber and held it in a ready position. Kat had hers in an offensive position. Kenobi lunged; Kat rolled away and came up behind him. She leaped and attempted to bring the saber down on his head but he was far too quick. He force shoved her away while blocking her strike. She glared at him while she was trying to get her breath back. This time he came from below and tried to uppercut but she stopped him and grinned, this grin was slightly malicious and Obi wan got scared. He faltered. Big. Mistake. Kat caught Obi wan in the leg making him handicapped. As he tried to get in close enough that he could almost hit Kat in the head, or the neck, or even the heart. Siri ran in and yelled in her most girlish voice,

"Kenobi! Help!!"

While his back was turned Kat tripped him and started hitting him with her (training) lightsaber as if it was a club.

"You win! You win!" Obi wan laughed.

Kat smiled and reached down to help Kenobi up. Even thou his elbow came up to her shoulder almost he allowed her to pull him up as he joked,

"Hey Siri! This youngling may end up stronger than you!"

Siri rolled her eyes and continued walking. Kat ran up,

"Did I do good Siri?"

Siri laughed" well duh!"

And from then on Siri, Obi wan, Kat, and Annette were all great friends.


End file.
